It is often necessary to move relatively large hard to handle objects such as doors from one location to the other at the manufacturing site, the building site or other locations. Other carriers have been used for this purpose but have many drawbacks, one glaring drawback is that the resilient means for supporting the carrier and the clamp adjuster are two separate structures leading to a redundancy of structures. They are also bulky or cumbersome.
It is an object of this invention to provide a carrier where the resilient means for controlling the load on the door also provides the resilient protective support means for the carried object. Another object is to provide such a device which is simple, compact and easily adjustable.